


Comfort Me

by wondercole



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort fic, F/F, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercole/pseuds/wondercole
Summary: Reader has had a bad day. Danneel comes home and comforts her.
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Reader





	Comfort Me

**Author's Note:**

> No square fill, no challenge, no series. This is a fluffy comfort fic that was requested by a dear Wayward Daughter who was having a bad day. I hope this makes someone else’s day better as well.

Danneel unlocked the door and walked in, immediately noticing something was amiss when you weren’t in your usual spot at your desk. “Y/N?” she called out. “Hon? You here?”

She walked through the house searching for you, noticing all the lights were still off. When she got to the bedroom door, she heard quiet sniffling. “Y/N? Are you okay, love?” She came into the room and sank down on the bed next to you. “What happened, baby?”

All you could do was shake your head no; you didn’t trust your voice to be steady or yourself to not break down again. Luckily, she understood you couldn’t talk and kissed your cheek.

“Stay here, baby. I’ll be back in a minute.” Danneel went to the attached bathroom and drew you a warm bubble bath with your favorite bubbles, lit some candles, and shut the lights back off. She walked back to the bedroom and sat next to you again.

“Come on hon, let’s go soak in the tub,” she said quietly, coaxing you from your cocoon of blankets to join her. She helped you undress and slide into the warm water before climbing in behind you and wrapping her arms around your chest.“

You don’t have to talk about your day. Just relax and let me hold you until the water turns cold.”

You hummed in response and settled back against her. She ran her fingers soothingly up and down your arms, caressing your skin with a tenderness you didn’t know you needed. You must have dozed off in her arms because when you opened your eyes, Danneel was staring at you.

“Hey baby, the water’s getting cold. Let’s go find a little something to eat, hmm?” She helped you out of the bathtub and into a fluffy, white robe. She donned a similar robe and put her arm around your shoulders to guide you to the kitchen.

“How does some pie sound, hon?” Danneel asked you as she stepped to the fridge. She pulled out the last bit of pie from earlier in the week and got two forks out of the drawer before joining you at the kitchen island. She handed you a fork and you two ate out of the pie plate until everything was gone. She put the dishes in the sink and pulled you back to the bedroom.

Danneel climbed into bed and threw the covers back so that you could climb in next to her. She pulled you close to her and kissed your head. 

“I’m sorry your day sucked, hon. Are you feeling better now?”

You nodded against her chest, calmed and relaxed, before drifting back off to sleep.


End file.
